Letting In
by Abbie1212
Summary: Gibbs's mind was racing at his own words, had he really just said those words aloud? He hadn't told any of his women that since…well for a long time... Rated T, no better or worse in that sense than my other stories...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Set sometime after Kill Ari and before Hiatus, so, about mid season three more so towards Kill Ari, Abby/Gibbs pairing. This one's seriously a one shot (I am pretty sure, unless I have an epiphany about how to continue it) Reviews are always nice to read… I may have made up some details that wouldn't ordinarily be made up, but its fan fiction, right? Also, I have a thing for rain, I love the rain…

Letting In

Abby just lay on the bed, crying, not bothering to move, flat on her stomach. She was dressed in Gibbs's t-shirt and an old pair of running shorts, comfy clothes she called them. It was like she was giving up, dead in the water. Gibbs watched her a few moments from the door way. In an odd way he'd gotten used to this. Once a month or so Abby would just start balling her eyes out in grief over Kate. He usually waited in the doorway and watched her as long as he could take it, which was only a few seconds, then went in. Which is exactly what he did tonight, as the rain pounded on the windows, he stepped into their bedroom.

He walked in cautiously and sat on the edge of the bed, she didn't move, and he hadn't expected her to. He awkwardly lay down beside her on the bed, and to his surprise she shifted onto her side to face him. Once he had gotten over the slight shock, he took her right into his arms and held her against him. She began to sob into his chest, and he began to gently stroke her shiny black hair.

"Abbs, you'll be ok, all right? Trust me on this one, ok? We'll get you through it," He said as he kissed her forehead, "I'm here for you, Abbs. And I love you."

His words seemed to have a calming effect as her tears ceased and she calmed down. Gibbs's mind was racing at his own words, had he really just said those words aloud? He hadn't told any of his women that since…well for a long time. Then, Abbs wasn't just one of his women, she was Abbs, she was the only woman he had actually loved since…But how could he make sure that she knew that? There had been so many. He started to regret all his relationships of the past few years wishing he had just waited quietly in the background for Abby to realize the way he loved her.

Gibbs mind kept going most of the night, as Abby slept he kept beating himself over the head, maybe not literally, but he was tempted to whack himself the way he did DiNozzo. The only thing stopping him was Abby's sleeping position; he would disturb her sleep if he moved his arm, as she was laying on it.

Gibbs woke up the next morning and Abby was still sleeping, his arms still holding her tight. She stirred a few times as Gibbs watched her sleep. Then about fifteen minutes later she woke up. She was always so graceful as she woke, he noted. She yawned and then caught his blue eyes with her green ones, so that they were just gazing into each others eyes. Suddenly Gibbs didn't want to be just gazing at her, and he used his hand to guide her lips to his own.

"Well good morning to you too," She said with a mischievous smile.

He returned her smile with a smile of his own and another kiss.

"Abbs," He said as they cuddled on top of the covers, were they had slept all night.

"Mhmmm?" Abby said, still a little sleepy, but in a much better mood than the night before.

"It's Sunday," He started with a smile, "You wanna go for a drive with me?"

"Sure."

"Ok, get Dressed and get ready and everything, and I'll meet you down in the Kitchen in a half hour."

"Where're we going?"

"Does it matter?" He asked, wondering just what she would wear if he told her exactly where they were going, "Just get dressed."

"Oh but it does dear Gibbs," She teased he smirked, gave her a kiss and climbed out of bed.

He dressed quickly and was soon down in the kitchen, he put on a pot of coffee on and sat at his kitchen table, he had out the newspaper in front of him like he was reading it, but he wasn't. He was too preoccupied with thoughts of what he had planned for the day.

Abby soon arrived in the kitchen, wearing one of her usual, unusual outfits, but it didn't matter to him, she's his Abby no matter how she chose to dress.

"Ready?" He asked as he stood, and put his coffee cup in the sink.

"Yup," She said as he took her hand in his and led her out the door.

Gibbs drove quietly through Washington DC with his left hand on the wheel and his right holding Abby's hand. Both hands were then placed on Abby's knee, as she sipped her own very sugary coffee.

"So," said Abby breaking the silence, and watching Gibbs's face intently, "Now can you tell me where we're going?"

"Abbs," said Gibbs, and he sighed, "If I thought I could find the words to tell you, I would, but it's better if I just show you. We're almost there, Abbs. I just want you to know you are the only person I have chosen to share this with, and its because I love you. I want to get closer, but this is something you need to know about me first. I'm not sharing it with you because I want to push you away, quiet the opposite, Abbs."

"Ok," said Abby solemnly.

Abby watched as she thought she saw a tear form in his eye. They remained silent for the rest of their journey. Gibbs soon pulled into a cemetery, and followed the little gravel road to the back. Abby kept her questions to herself as he drove. He stopped the car in front of two marble gravestones. Both had fresh flowers set in front of them.

Gibbs got out of the car, and Abby met him on his side of the car, closest to the gravestones. He took her hand and led her to the graves. As soon as she was close enough, she read the names. Shannon Gibbs. Kelly Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Hooray for epiphanies! My brain just does not shut off, let' s face it I can not write one shots, Once again I made up some of the finer details most wouldn't… short and sweet…

Letting In, Part II

Abby's mind was still reeling as she walked into her lab that Monday morning. She flicked on the light and looked around. She then promptly turned back off the lights and made her way to her office, and sat in her desk chair. She gave a slight smile as she noticed the Caf Pow! waiting for her on her desk, before she cradled her head in her hands.

She didn't get it. She loved Gibbs, and he quite obviously loved her too, so why was she so miserable? She hid her sorrows from Gibbs, or tried to all the previous day, which added to the miserable ness. She hated hiding anything from Gibbs, but usually she couldn't do it very well anyways. She hated hiding things from him that went without saying.

She stood in front of the graves, Gibbs holding her hand tightly as she read the names. Shannon Gibbs (1960 – 1998) and the next one was Kelly Gibbs (1988 – 1998). Gibbs squeezed her had as she finished reading and shifted closer to him. He took her under his arm, arm around her shoulders, holding her tight to his side.

"Shannon was my first wife," Gibbs started to explain, "Kelly was our daughter. They were killed in, obviously, 1998…"

Either he couldn't find the words, or didn't want to. Abby just let him leave it at that. Looking at Kelly's gravestone, she quickly came up with the number ten. Kelly was ten when she was _killed_. Ten was way too young to die, at ten her own biggest fear was that she wouldn't get a new bike for her birthday. Abby had never actually thought about her own death, strange, thinking back on her usual décor. Ten.

Abby was still sitting at her desk, thinking and wondering how Gibbs could even get out of bed in the morning. He lost a child, his daughter was killed and not to even mention Shannon. It was in these moments she marveled at just how incredibly strong her silver haired fox was.

Soon she felt a soft kiss on the back of her neck, and turned to see Gibbs behind her with a new Caf Pow! Then he noticed the other one.

"Well," He said, setting it down gently next to the other, untouched one, "You can drink this later then."

He took her by the hands and helped her out of her seat, and hugged her.

"Abbs," He whispered in her ear, "What's wrong?"

He had seen a stray tear fall down her check, and was so worried. It was a very rare event to see Abby cry out side her monthly Kate grief. He squeezed her tight before letting her go and kissing her briefly before looking at her for an answer. She stared back at him for a moment before she said anything, allowing herself to get lost in his blue eyes.

"Abbs," He said concernedly, gently calling her back to reality.

"I don't know how you do it," She said quietly.

"Do what?"

"Anything. I don't even know how you live with that."

"Abbs, I lived because deep down, I knew I had to. Didn't know why, just did. And now I do," He said, "I had to get all the others like the Mexican who just wanted to hurt innocent people. I just lived day to day, trying to prevent anyone else from feeling what I did. Until one day, I met my new beautiful, goth forensic scientist, who, very quickly, stole my heart, and melted it."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…

A/N: Ok, this story is coming along a lot slower than I ever imagined so bare with me please. To those who were wondering, I changed the dates accidentally on purpose, yes most of the time I confuse myself. By the way, insert this chapter directly after Frame Up, aka the one where Tony was framed for murder by Chip, actually it begins that night, before Probie. This is the short version, P.M me and ask if you want the longer version (due solely to the fact that it was ridiculously long)…. Read, enjoy, review…

--

Abby barely got through the door to the house, dragging her feet into the living room, she collapsed onto the couch. It had been a long day. She looked over at the clock on the wall and frowned. It'd be at least another fifteen minutes until Gibbs was home. She laid there, stomach to the leather, and closed her eyes.

She woke sweetly to the feel of Gibbs's hands moving on her back, she didn't bother to open her eyes. He was gently and lovingly messaging her back, from her lower back, up to her neck, and then back again. She quickly decided not to let on that she was awake just yet. She lay there, and Gibbs's hands continued up and down her back with the perfect pressure.

Gibbs rolled the heels of his hands up her back to her neck, where he paused before leaving a soft kiss right behind her ear, and smirked.

"How long have you been awake?" He whispered into her ear before nibbling the edge.

"Bout twenty minutes," Abby said in a very relaxed tone, still not even opening her eyes.

He chuckled as he kissed her neck once more.

"What're you doing?" asked Abby tiredly opening her eyes, as he looked up at her from the floor, where he sat, with a mischievous smile.

She looked around the room for the first time and the atmosphere hit her immediately. He had the fireplace going, a few scattered candles decorated the coffee table, and she didn't even notice the two glasses of wine until he handed her one.

"Oh… Gibbs," said Abby fighting to keep her eyes open, "I'm sorry but it's been a long day, I'm so tired, and freaked out."

"That's what I'm here for," said Gibbs as he got himself on the couch next to her, and kissed her spider web, "To eliminate the 'freaked out' emotion."

"I haven't slept in like forever," said Abby her eye lids getting heavier by the second, and he smiled at her, eyes twinkling.

On their sides, so both of them would fit on the couch, he pulled her close. She closed her eyes, and immediately drifted back off to sleep while Gibbs laid there for another half hour, just holding her in his arms.

The next morning Abby woke up alone, she had mysteriously been moved to their bed, but Gibbs was no where in sight. She listened to hear the shower running or something, but it wasn't running. She wandered down to the kitchen where a steaming cup of coffee was waiting for her on the counter.

She picked it up and took a sip with a smile, then set it back down. She tiptoed down the basement stairs. She remained as silent as possible, and she noticed he was sawing something on the boat, facing the opposite wall. She smirked as she observed him from halfway down the stairs. He spun around to see her.

"Abbs," He said calmly, "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that when I am using a saw?"

"Including this one?" She said with a mischievous smile.

She came down to meet him and he kissed her, but pulled away quickly, checking his watch.

"We better get ready for work," He said, "It's almost eight."

"Eight?" Abby said questioningly, as he pulled her closer, "What'd you tell them this time?"

He kissed her tenderly and stepped back.

"As far as they all know, your hearse broke down, and you called me because your tow truck guy was sketchy, so I went with you to the mechanic, and will be giving you a ride to work, we'll be there around nine," said Gibbs looking her over, "I was about to go wake you."

She leaned up and gave him a peck before turning on her heels and going back up the stairs.

Exactly an hour later Gibbs walked, very cheerfully, off the elevator and into the squad room. He had his usual large cup of coffee in his hand, though it was clear he didn't need it whatsoever. He sat down behind his desk, choosing to ignore the stares from Tony, Ziva, and McGee.

"Wow Boss," said Tony walking up to the front of Gibbs's desk, "You seem downright cheerful. Maybe we should let you sleep in more often."

"DiNozzo…" said Gibbs motioning to him with his finger to come closer, and then giving him one of his trademark smacks, "Abby's car broke down, DiNozzo, I had to go meet her, her tow truck guy was 'hinky'."

"Oh," said Tony dumbly as he retreated to his own desk.

"Abby is ok, yes?" said Ziva as McGee looked up from his computer.

"Yeah," said Gibbs with a smirk, "She's perfectly fine. Now, the case?"

"Oh," said Tony, and he quickly preoccupied himself on his computer, Ziva shot him a look before she explained the case.

"…And the little evidence we found has already been sent to Abby," finished Ziva.

"Get me more evidence," said Gibbs as he looked over the report, "DiNozzo, David, go back to the crime scene… find something. McGee, come with me."

Gibbs stood up, and led McGee towards Abby's lab. He had learned early on that following mornings like that, he should bring someone down with him for the first visit of the day. He detoured and got Abby her beloved Caf Pow! before stepping into the lab, McGee closely behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Once again, sorry this took so long, Read, Enjoy Review…

--

Gibbs and Abby were cuddling under the covers, they were awake, and they had been for a good fifteen minutes now. Though neither wanted to venture out of their warm bed or for that matter each other's arms. Abby's head was resting on his chest, while he had one of his arms slipped around her waist. Abby was tracing and retracing Gibbs's six pack, like she was trying to commit the lines to memory. Soon she slid her hand up his body so it rested beside her own head.

He took her hand off his chest with his free hand, and took it in his own before giving it a little kiss. He soon set it back down and used the hand to gently angle her face towards his. She was now gazing into his eyes through the darkness. Gibbs started to slowly rub her back, which was mysteriously covered with the shirt he had actually worn to bed, with the arm previously wrapped around her.

"Abbs," said Gibbs softly a few minutes before the alarm was set to go off, it had been one of those rare occasions in which they had both woken up before the alarm, "We should get up soon."

"Ok," said Abby but she didn't move, and he smirked, before craning his neck and giving her lips quick nibble.

Then, as the alarm started to go off a few minutes later, Abby reluctantly got up, laying a kiss on his lips before actually standing up beside the bed. She loved these types of mornings, where she just laid in bed with Gibbs, listening to his heart beat while her head rested on his chest. The one thing that always got her down was that they were very brief, they were workaholics, and they only got those sweet fifteen minutes rarely during the week, but always made a point to on Sundays.

Gibbs watched her run around and get ready, lying on the bed, the alarm was really for her, he needed much less time to get ready. He watched her as she grabbed her clothes for the day and set them on the edge of the bed before going to the bathroom and starting her shower. He slipped off back to sleep, the routine being that she wakes him up after her shower was finished.

He drifted back into consciousness as Abby stood over him, wrapped in her towel. She rubbed his shoulders lightly.

"Gibbs, time for your shower," said Abby and he opened his eyes, he took one look at her, her hair dripping wet, and her eyes glistening and he leaned up and kissed her.

"Thanks, Abbs," He said shortly after, and he hopped out of the bed and went into the bathroom to take his own shower.

A half hour later they were out the door, and standing in the driveway. Abby's hearse sat there, in the driveway, parked next to Gibbs's car. He wrapped his arms swiftly around her, and gave her a nice, long kiss on the lips before releasing her.

"See you at work," He said as he got into the driver's seat of his little black car, and Abby got into her hearse.

This was Abby's least favorite part of the day, she followed Gibbs to a rotary, where he went directly to work, and she drove around the circle a few times, before getting off the rotary and heading to work. It was all about not arising suspicion, if they started arriving to work at the same time, everyday, in the same car, people would start talking, especially Tony.

When Abby got into her lab, there were no samples waiting to be tested, no finger prints to match, nothing. An hour later, when nothing arrived, she realized just how much of a slow day it really was. She had just finished cleaning the entire lab, and was about to go up and see what everyone was doing in the squad room, when Gibbs entered.

"I was just about to go up and see what you were all doing," Abby said.

"Nothing, DiNozzo set up a trash barrel on either side of our area and he and McGee are playing paper basketball, and David is up talking with Jen."

"And you are?"

"Checking if there were any cold cases with Duck, which there aren't and now I came to see you."

"You waited this long to come see me?"

"Business before pleasure, Abbs."

"Regretting getting out of bed this morning?"

"As always."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: Ok, sorry for the wait, been too busy to write for all stories at once (Which is what I'd love to do) but I can't… depressingly, school (outside of English class) completely sucks… Read and enjoy

(Sorry for the brevity of chap)

--

Ziva could not believe her ears as she descended the stairs and hid behind some of Abby's lab equipment. Apparently, she didn't have to just believe it, she could see it, Gibbs had his arm around Abby's waist and was kissing her, passionately. Ziva tried to construe how this could possibly be as innocent as those kisses he gives her on the cheek, no way to ignore it. They were quiet obviously together, but how long has this been going on? His hand was comfortably placed on her lower back, which told her all she needed to know. She slowly backed out of the room and climbed the stairs back up to the squad room.

Ziva was still in shock when she reached her desk in the squad room. She fixed her gaze at the computer so that Tony and McGee wouldn't notice, but too late.

"What's up, David?" asked Tony, he had his pencil like a mustache as he stared at the ceiling.

"Nothing, everything is Honky Dairy," said Ziva as se started work on an old case report that she had been procrastinating immensely on.

"The expression's Hunky Dory, Ziva," said Tony he now had his eyes closed.

"Well, thank you, Tony," said Ziva and she rolled her eyes as the shock started to ware off.

"How's Abby?" asked McGee.

"How should I know?" asked Ziva suspiciously.

"You just went down to see her," said McGee as though he was speaking to an elderly person, very slowly.

"Oh, right, I'd say she's way more than ok," said Ziva with a mischievous smile.

Meanwhile, down in the lab, Gibbs had his arms wrapped tightly around his Abbs, and was gazing softly into her eyes. Abby always hated their "Gazing contests", as she called them, she always lost. She got weaker and weaker by the second as his eyes penetrated her, until she surrendered and kissed her. Which was never really thought of as a punishment by any means, but she wished just once – He kissed her.

Slowly and surely, his lips leaned in and kissed her. Lips softly touching hers before she initiated a deeper kiss as she threw her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his silver hair. He raised his hand to her cheek and gently pulled away a few seconds later. The video phone had been on.

"You two love birds are lucky Mr. Palmer hasn't come in yet, I already knew you we had two young lovers running around here," said Ducky, blushing slightly at what he had witnessed.

"Sorry, Ducky," said Abby as she faced the phone, Ducky could help but notice that Gibbs still had his hand on the small of her back, and was hovering quite closely above her shoulder, brushing his lips against her neck.

"You two seem to be getting pretty cozy down there," He commented, "Abigail, I can come up and help you if need be."

"He's fine, Ducky," said Abby, and she laughed as Ducky showed his more protective side.

"If you say so," said Ducky, and he turned and looked towards the door, "Whoops I've got a visitor, bye."

The minute Ducky hung up, Gibbs twirled Abby around and gave her a soft kiss, that lead into a much more passionate longer kiss which was inturupted slightly by the…

"Whoa!" from the corner of the lab.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

A/N: GAH, so sorry this took so long. I went back and forth between characters seeing them (well between Tony and Jenny) little quicky… Read. Enjoy. Review.

--

Ziva walked into Ducky's lab with a confused look on her face. Ducky came to her, and looked at her concernedly.

"Ziva? Are you ok, Deary?" said Ducky getting her a chair and putting on a pot of tea.

"Yes, I am fine, or I will be," said Ziva.

"What happened?" said Ducky.

"I am only telling you because I figured you'd already know," said Ziva.

"Ah, Man! How did I not know about this?" said Tony, a smirk came across his face as the shock wore off.

"DiNozzo!" said Gibbs arm still around Abby's waist as they looked over at him.

"Sorry, Boss," said Tony, "It's just amazing I didn't know about this, Abbs, how could you not tell me?"

"We resolved to only tell two, and I told Kate," said Abby, "Gibbs told Ducky."

"Ducky? Wait a second," said Tony his mind reeling, "How long has this been going on?"

"Well," said Abby, "I told Kate, so that would tell you at least six months. I moved in seven months ago, Tony."

"But I bet Ducky two weeks ago that you two would never hook up," said Tony, confusion crossing his face as Abby giggled.

"Looks like Ducky isn't quite as innocent as he seems." Abby said as she smiled slightly.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs repeated as though he were repeating it for umpteenth time.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Why aren't you upstairs working on your report?" said Gibbs angrily.

"Well, I needed a break, and so I came downstairs to see Abbs," said Tony, he was now chuckling again, "And wow."

"Tony, please just don't tell McGee," said Abby, "It'll kill him."

"You got it, Abbs," said Tony, shaking his head.

"You will not tell anyone," said Gibbs in a corrective tone.

"Does Director Sheppard know?" asked Tony curiously.

"No," said Gibbs, "We did tell Director Marrow, he approved. I have a feeling that she won't be so supportive of this, which is why you will not be telling her."

"Gotcha," said Tony nodding, "I can discuss this with Ducky right?"

"If you must," said Gibbs, releasing Abby as he started to walk from the room, "C'mon DiNozzo… Bye Abbs, see ya later."

"Bye boys," Abby said with a little giggle and she went back to her computer.

The minute the elevator doors closed Tony received a rather hard smack on the head.

"Ouch," said Tony, "Ah, c'mon, boss, you know that wasn't my fault."

"Does it really matter?" Gibbs replied a little bitterly.

"Boss, I don't think Abbs would appreciate that tone of voice your using with me," said Tony, and he received another wack on the head, "Ok I earned that one."

"Uhuh," said Gibbs as he hit the button to go down to autopsy.

"Awe Boss, you know when there's nothing going on Ducky works on the meat puzzles," said Tony giving a slightly disgusted face.

"Are you whining?" Gibbs shot at Tony as the stepped off the elevator.

"No Boss, I would never," said Tony instantaneously.

"Thought so," said Gibbs, "and he's not working them today."

"Phew," said Tony as they entered the autopsy room, and saw Ducky very quietly sitting at his little tea table with Ziva.

'Jethro," said Ducky and he stood immediately.

"What's wrong with you, Duck?" said Gibbs as he watched his strange behavior, and Ducky look apprehensive, "C'mon spit out."

"She knows, Jethro," said Ducky simply and Gibbs took a long drawn out breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I wasn't above the age of temper tantrums, well then I would throw one…

A/N: Hi. Been a long time then huh? Sorry for keeping you all waiting, so without further Delay… a pretty funny chapter, if I do say so myself… Read, Enjoy. Review.

--

Two weeks Later:

Abby woke up warm, snuggling between the sheets of the bed she ordinarily shared with Gibbs, but he was already up, no doubt working down in the basement on his boat. Abby wrapped the sheets around her naked body that she had neglected to redress the night before. She went into bathroom and hopped into the shower. She got out and dressed quickly before looking into the mirror to start to put on her make-up.

She could have screamed. She would have too, if she thought Gibbs would've been able to hear her while he was down in the basement. She didn't like the idea of screaming for screaming's sake. So, she covered up all the make-up on the counter and scurried off down the two flights of stairs down to the basement.

I found him, he was, as always sitting at the workbench near the half finished boat. He turned around to face the stairs when he heard her coming. He gave her a little mischievous smile and his blue eyes twinkled as she stepped off the stairs and crossed the basement floor to him. He greeted her with a kiss, or tried to because she stopped him with her hand. He gave her a confused look, but then she offered him her neck, the right side, the web-free side. He went to kiss it, but then stopped.

"Oh," He said looking at the somewhat large somewhat circular bite mark on her neck, "Yeah, about that."

"Sorry to tell you, make-up isn't gonna cover that," said Abby straightening out her neck and looking into his face.

"I'm sorry," He said and he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be when Tony sees," Abby teased, "Just thought you should have warning."

Abby smiled and walked back up the stairs to finish getting ready for work. Gibbs took a deep breath and realized just how much he wished he could make it so Tony didn't know about him and Abby. The most he could do would be to make sure Tony didn't see her today.

He sat in his chair in the squad room about an hour later where Tony, McGee and Ziva were sitting there bored. Still no cases assigned to them. Gibbs was about to go up to the director and give her a piece of his mind when McGee and Tony stood up.

"Where do you two think you're going?" He asked the two of them.

"We were going to go see Abbs," said Tony.

"Don't you two have some work to do?" Gibbs asked.

"No," said Tony apprehensively.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and put his eyes back on the computer, he'd wait a few minutes then join them down in the lab. Meanwhile, Tony and McGee's elevator arrived down in the lab and they walked up behind Abby, who was stacking specimen jars.

"Hey, Abbs," Tony said as he walked in and she jumped, the jars went everywhere, as she turned to face them.

Tony's eyes went right to her neck and he started to chuckle, but McGee looked sickened.

"Have a rough night Abbs?" Tony asked once he had sobered up.

"No, well, yeah, not really," said Abby in her usual explaining things voice.

"Did your boyfriend do this to you Abby?" said McGee, and he looked so mad.

"Clearly," said Tony, "I didn't really peg him for the tagger type."

"Oh?" said Abby with a mischievous smile.

"Whoa, you've met him?" said McGee turning to Tony, "Well, once Gibbs sees this, this guy had better head for the hills."

"I really doubt it, Probie," said Tony seriously, looking over McGee's shoulder to see Gibbs walking through the door, "Boss, you like Abbs' new boyfriend, right?"

"I do, I guess," said Gibbs walking up to the small group of agents, "Why?"

"Look at Abby's neck," said McGee, bewildered.

Gibbs winked over at Abby and she nodded, it was time they let McGee into the light. Gibbs walked right up next to Abby and wrapped an arm around her and briefly brushed his lips over hers. Then watched as McGee's jaw dropped to the floor.


End file.
